Summer is Just Getting Started
by iluvkeeganallenpll
Summary: Belly has no idea what to do with her love life. Being torn between 2 brothers is tough, especially when you dump one for the other. Belly, Conrad, and Jeremiah have known each other their whole life and have been through a lot, but can they handle what's coming at them in the future, near and distant? This is continued from book 2, It's Not Summer Without You by Jenny Han.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever and it's based on _It's Not Summer Without You_ by Jenny Han. Hope you like it and please review so I know what to change! :)

**DISCLAIMER! ****All rights go to Jenny Han, I do not own anything from the series, I just really loved it.**

**Belly POV**

I just finished my final exams from my freshman year of college at Yale, thanks to my wonderful roommate and BFFL Taylor Jewel. Taylor Jewel has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, we shop together, we study together, pfff, we're basically glued to each other. All of our time is spent together except summer. Summer is when the glue seems to magically unbind. I spend every one going to the summer house in Cousins, where Jeremiah and Conrad are waiting for us, and where Susannah used to be waiting for us, gawd I miss her. After exams, I am finally able to go home to my mom and Steven, until we go to Cousins, that is. All last night Taylor and I studied, except for the occasional cookie break to keep our sugar high. I was pretty sure I aced my finals, I don't know about Taylor, though. It's time to find out.

"Hey girl! How'd you do?" Taylor came running up to me. I still can't figure out how she can run in those pumps.

"I'm pretty sure I aced all of mine, you?"

"Well," oh god, did she fail? "They were a lot easier than I thought, I might have aced them all, too. The study session really helped!"

"That's great! They helped me, too. Although I had my doubts when you started the sentence off with well…"

Taylor made a face "You thought I failed?"

"Well..."

Tay grinned "I thought I was gonna, too."

"Ready to celebrate?"

We ran hand in hand to our dorm room.

**Taylor POV**

We were having a blast. We got pizza delivered to our dorm and _Here's to Never Growing Up _by Avril Lavigne was blaring on the speakers. Most people had already left campus to start their summer, so there was nothing to lose. At this point in time I do not have a boyfriend. Belly does, though.

"Bye Jere, see you soon," Belly said into her phone. She had to tell him about finals.

Belly turned around and smiled. "Tay, guess what!" I looked at her quizzically. "Jere's on his way!"

Oh yea, I thought to myself. "That's great, Anika's coming, too."

She looked surprised. "Really! I can't wait!"

I shot her a look. "You're still my number 1 BFF, you know. Nobody can ever replace that." Belly said.

I reached out for a hug and whispered in her ear "I'm not your BFF" I pulled away and smiled. Belly had a hurt look on her face. "What?" She stuttered. "I'm your sister!" Relief flooded Belly's eyes and we hugged again. "Same here."

Right then Anika walked in "what did I miss out on?"

"Oh nothing just me and Belly being emotional, you know how we can be," we all shared a knowing smile.

Belly, Anika, and I all started dancing crazy, which BTW, was the song on the radio. Belly took a sip of her fruit punch "I think I'm gonna break up with Jere this afternoon."

Anika and I abruptly stopped and stared at her in shock. "What!?" we yelled in unison. Belly repeated herself a little quieter this time "I think I'm gonna break up with Jere," she was looking down and silently crying.

"Why, did he do something?" I comforted, rubbing circles on her back. Anika took her hand, "We'll be supportive of all of your decisions, but can I ask why?"

"I just don't feel the spark anymore, every time we touch or our lips meet I feel nothing."

"Wow, I thought you two were soul mates. Kind of like you thought you and Conrad used to be."

She cried even more at the mention of Conrad and I hugged her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" "It's ok, I'm glad you did. He's gonna hate me for this," Belly cried out.

Anika and I each grabbed a tissue off my desk and wiped her tears away. She smiled "thank you guys for understanding and being here for me." "Anytime."

Jeremiah knocked on the door and Belly ran to the bathroom to get cleaned up and told us to cover for her.

Anika opened the door, Jere looked shocked. "Oh, hey Anika. I was expecting Bell or Taylor to open the door, Belly didn't mention you were gonna be here."

"I told Belly when she bro-, hung up with you," whoops, I'm glad I caught myself.

"Where is Belly?" "In the bathroom" The bathroom door opened and Belly walked out with her make-up repaired.

Jeremiah and Belly were hugging. Belly thought 'this is the last time I'm gonna smell his scent. Wait, this isn't his scent, it smells kind of like…' "You look cute toda-" Jere started to say when Belly cut him off. She pulled away and screamed "What the hell, Jere!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeremiah POV**

So I show up at Belly's dorm after final exams, which, by the way, were a lot harder than hers. Anika answers the door and catches me off guard, but I smile for her. Then Taylor starts telling me why Anika's here and screws up her words. I almost thought she said break up, but when Anika shoots her a look, I get suspicious. Just then Belly comes out of the bathroom in an extremely cute yellow sundress, which matches her personality so well.

I go up and hug her, complimenting that she looks cute today, but then she cuts me off and pulls away. "What the hell Jere!" she screamed so loudly it rung in my ears.

I had no idea what to do or say so I just stood there dumbfounded. Belly dropped to the ground and cried long sobs. Next thing I know, Anika and Taylor are at her side hugging her and comforting her. They were both asking what was wrong when I stuck my hand in my pocket and heard something crunch.

The room became silent and I thought to myself 's***!' Belly got up and reached into my pocket, oh no!

**Taylor POV**

Anika and I were watching how cute Belly and Jeremiah looked when they hugged and next thing I knew Belly was backing away and swore at Jere. This time Anika and I shared a look of pure terror.

Belly just broke down, crying hysterically while Jeremiah stood there looking like an idiot. We rushed over and questioned what was wrong. All of a sudden Jeremiah made a noise and the room fell silent.

**Anika POV**

Belly started yelling at Jere out of nowhere then fell to the ground and sobbed. Tay and I rushed over and dropped to her side, asking what was wrong. Jeremiah stuck his hand in his pocket, something crunched, and everything became ghostly silent. Oh god, I have a feeling this next scene wasn't going to be pretty, Taylor felt the same way. We saw Jeremiah cringe and then glanced at each other.

**Belly POV**

I immediately stopped crying and looked at Jere. Silently, I stood up and stuck my hand in his pocket. He was tense and his jaw was twitching. I pulled out what had made the noise and stared down at it. Nobody knew what it was except Jeremiah, Tay and Anika didn't see. I clenched it in my other fist, looked up, raised my hand, and slapped him. It was so hard that his face was red. I heard the girls gasp behind me. I knew that I smelled perfume on you, not mine. I unclenched my fist and looked down at the piece of trash that started all this. _An empty condom wrapper. _I didn't think his hook-up had gone that far.

Taylor and Anika got up and took the wrapper from my hand. I could just tell they were shocked, but also fed up. Taylor slapped the other side of his face and Anika punched him in the gut. I had never seen that side of her, I kind of liked it.

**Jeremiah POV**

I doubled over, nursing my cheek. I never knew Belly could hit that hard. Taylor on the other hand, I knew she had it in her. My stomach really hurt, especially with rock-hard abs. Anika was the sweetest and most religious girl I knew and I never expected her to do that.

"I never…" I managed to spit out.

"Never say never!" All three girls yelled. Belly, knowing what I was gonna say, said "well, you should have expected it!"

Damn, I should have covered it up better. It's extremely hard dating a girl a grade lower than you. I never knew how Conrad could do it, him being four years older than Belly. The pressure finally got to me, I knew I would never compare to Conrad, so I went for it, not expecting Belly to find out. It was with Courtney Bosch, the smokin' hot girl a grade or two (ok, maybe two) older than me. She had tricks I knew Belly would never come close to. I could tell she was attracted to me, so right after finals, I took her to my dorm and we did it. She was so loud! Belly would have been so quiet. The last thing I wanted to do was make her pregnant, so I wore protection and was totally careless putting it in my pocket.

I had no clue what to do so I just got up and left, tears streaming down my face. Belly ran after me and pulled my arm. I thought I was forgiven.

Well guess what, I thought too soon. There was hurt all over her face and her eyes were like black holes. She took my hand and slapped the trash into it.

"What, you thought I was supposed to dispose of your trash that wasn't even used on me?"

"I guess I'm not forgiven?"

"Ugh! You pig. Get out of here before someone's gonna have to call an ambulance."

Guess not. God, I really messed up. Dejectedly, I walked to my dorm. And an even worse thought came to mind. _She's gonna call Conrad_. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Conrad POV**

Ever since I've transferred to Stanford in California, Belly has been on my mind 24/7. Being so far away is extremely painful. I've thought about writing to her or calling, or even coming to visit, but I knew I couldn't because the minute I saw her, I'd be hooked. That night in the motel room was one of the most painful nights ever. I still remember every single detail. I had to let her go because I knew I wouldn't be there for her and Jere always would. The only thing I can actually enjoy in California is tanning and surfing, but it's not the same without Belly here in her bikini, drooling over me, me drooling over her.

That night I was moping around and missing Belly. Suddenly my phone started ringing to _Love Story _by Taylor Swift. I knew it by heart, a ringtone Belly set for herself. Not wanting to seem desperate, I let it ring a few times; I truly did like the ringtone so I just listened to it. When I finally answered, Belly was on the other line, breathing heavily.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Conrad?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Wow, you sound different!"

"I guess I didn't really notice. What's up?"

"Are you doing anything this summer, like starting tomorrow?"

"Hmmm, no, I don't think so. Why?"

"I need you to book the closest flight to Cousins you can get."

"Yeah, I'll do that when we hang up," yes! Belly wants me to come to Cousins to see her. "Is there a specific reason why?"

"Well," she hesitated. I hate when she does that. "Yes, I have something I need to discuss with you that's too important for over the phone."

"Ok, I'll be there right away!"

"One more thing."

"Yea?"

"We won't be alone."

"That's ok. Who else is there?" Hold it together, Con.

"Taylor and Anika."

"That's it?" I was expecting Jere to be there, too.

"Yep. Oh, and call when you're half an hour away from Cousins."

"Ok, I'll see you ASAP!"

"Love you"

"Love you too, Belly" Wow, she just said I love you. I can't believe I'm 23 and still have a "school-girl" crush!

My flight to Cousins was in four hours. I can't believe I got one so soon. The only thing is, I'm flying first-class. It cost me $500, but it's worth it! The sooner I see Belly, the better! I'm hoping I stay in Cousins, so it's only a one-way flight. I printed out my receipt:

San Francisco International (CFO) Airport

to

Westerly State (WST) Airport

San Francisco, California

to

Westerly, Rhode Island

Flight #:23140

Seat#:A3

First Class

One-way

No Stops

Total:$521.99

I can't believe I'm going to see Belly! I also wouldn't mind seeing Taylor again and meeting Anika, who she talks about all the time when we rarely talk.

**Taylor POV**

"Who were you on the phone with?"

Belly smirked, "Conrad."

I snorted. "The Conrad Fisher?"

"What's so funny?"

"Well, you just dumped Jeremiah's sorry butt and now you're picking up Conrad?"

"No, Conrad's gonna kick his sorry ass."

"Ha! When? Isn't he in sunny California?"

"Not tomorrow, he won't be."

"He's coming here?"

"Well, no. To Cousins."

"Seriously? Who's gonna be there?"

"Us! Taylor, Anika, you're coming to Cousins with me!"

"Ok! Cool, can't wait!" we said in unison.

"Let's go."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything's packed in our dorm, so let's go. Conrad's gonna be here tomorrow." Anika was our roommate, too.

"Whatever."

We ended up driving all night so when we got there we all crashed."

**Anika POV**

We got to Cousins at 2:30 this morning. It was a long drive and I was the only one awake now. I looked at the clock, 9:05. Ugh! All of a sudden Belly's phone rang to _Love Story _by Taylor Swift. I knew that ringtone anywhere.

"Belly, wake-up!" I shoved her phone at her. "it's Conrad."

She took it and said "Hey! Where are you?" There was murmuring on the other line.

"Ok, see u soon."

"Taylor, wake-up!" Belly screamed.

"What?" Taylor mumbled drowsily.

Belly threw her keys. "Take my car, Conrad's half an hour away and I want to be alone for a little while. I'll text you when to come back."

"Take Anika?"

"Yes, of course. Alone."

"Right."

"Why do we have to take your car?" I asked.

"Cause Con knows my car and when he pulls up and sees your car he'll think I left."

"Ok."

"Where do we go?" Taylor asked.

"Anywhere, I don't care!" Belly yelled.

"Bye!" Taylor and I said together.

**Belly POV**

I just got rid of Tay and Anika and now I need to clean up the house. It took about 10 minutes to do so because we just arrived. Jere and I had already been here on spring break so the pool was filled. I shot into the bathroom, put on my brand new, hot pink string bikini. Just after I put my clothes on over, there was a knock at the door.

I was expecting Conrad, but instead it was the paper boy. Apparently the summer house now got the Sunday paper? I got rid of him and ten minutes later I got a call from Conrad.

"Hello?"

"I'm here, did you get a new car?

"Nope, why."

"Your car's not here and you always take your or Jere's car. And this isn't his either."

"I'll be home really soon, just knock first so you don't scare Anika the first time you meet her!" Sure enough, Conrad came and knocked on the door. Slowly, I opened it and smiled.

His jaw dropped. "I thought you weren't here?"

"What? I can't tell a little lie?" Conrad had changed a lot since the last time I saw him. He walked up shirtless with a 6-pack. It was incredible! He was tan and muscular and had the same golden hair and piercing blue eyes just like I remember.

**Conrad POV**

Belly was drop dead gorgeous. Long, model-like legs, astonishing brown-gold hair, and a glowing face that was surprisingly tan. 'How did she pull that off?' I wondered.

"Where are Anika and Taylor?"

"I got rid of them," she smirked.

The question I've been avoiding, "And Jere?"

"That's why you're here."

At that news, I bent down and kissed her. Belly and I were making out on the front of our summer house. I grabbed her firm butt and shoved her against the wall. A few seconds later we came up for air. That was when we decided to go inside so I could hear the story.

She started "it was the day of final exams and we were all in my dorm, Taylor, Anika, Jere, and I. I was telling the girls how I was gonna break up with Jere that afternoon and when he came over, I was in the bathroom. I came out and Jeremiah and I hugged until I realized the scent on him was perfume, and not mine. I screamed and swore at him then cried. Taylor and Anika were comforting me when Jere put his hand in his pocket and something crunched. I pulled it out and it was an empty condom wrapper." I made an awful face at this, I couldn't believe he cheated on her. "I slapped him and so did Taylor, Anika punched him in the gut. He just left and I went after him and slapped the trash into his hand. He even had the nerve to ask if he was forgiven. Then I decided to call you and we all came here."

"Wow, oh my god, Belly. I'm so sorry, I never thought he would cheat on you."

"Me neither. Now that that's off my chest I'm gonna go for a swim, join me?"

"Uh, yea sure, just let me go change." When I was done changing Belly was already out by the pool. I got right in and watched Belly take her clothes off. She climbed right in, too.

I had to ask, "um, Belly?"

"Yea"

"This is gonna be an odd question."

"Hit me."

"Are you a virgin?"

Her mouth flew open. "Are you?"

"I asked first."

"I'll tell if you tell." She was smirking.

I couldn't let this opportunity go. I took a deep breath, "yes."

Once again, her mouth hung open. "I told you, now it's your turn." I said.

"Yes." My smile was huge.

"The bikini you're wearing is very flattering, you know."

"Thank you."

We were just hanging out and talking when I realized that Belly was looking at me the same way she used to.

"I still love you." We blurted out at the same time.

"What?" We said again in unison. She swam over to me and we started kissing. I couldn't help myself so I tugged at her bikini top. She lifted her arms up and off it came. She was gorgeous. I couldn't help but stare. While I was staring at her boobs, she was staring at my crotch and tugging at my shorts. I nodded and soon I was exposed. I couldn't leave it at that so I started to pull down her bottoms. Surprisingly, she let me.

She looked at me with intense, loving eyes, "let's do it."

I slipped inside. It felt so good to finally have the person I loved. She was very quiet, which wasn't that surprising for Belly now that I thought of it.

Just then, Jeremiah walked through the glass doors and found us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeremiah POV**

That night, after Belly dumped me, I had everything in my dorm packed and was ready to go. Figuring I had nothing else to do, I headed home. Then a thought occurred to me _I'll stop at the summer house. There's a good chance Belly will be there and I really wanted to talk to her and apologize because I failed to do that yesterday. Wait, there is only one thing I need to worry about. Conrad. He can't be there, though, he's in California. _When I finally arrived in Cousins, there were two cars in the driveway, dammit. One I recognized as Anika's, but whose was the other one? It's not Belly's and it's not Taylor's because she came with Belly. I looked closer, a rental car from Westerly, Rhode Island, ***t. There's only one person it could belong to. _Conrad. _He must have flown in from California sometime recently. I looked at the label on the car:

Enterprise Car Rental

For: Conrad Fischer. (_Dumbass, he spelled our last name wrong!)_

Rented at: 9:00 a.m. On: May 25, 2013

Return by: August 5, 2013

_What the heck! He's planning on staying here ALL summer, I don't think so! Who does he think he is?_ Well, Belly's car isn't here so she must be out. I wonder if she knows Conrad's here. I walked up to the front door and knocked, no one answered so I just walked right in.

"Hello? Taylor, Anika, Conrad?" Nobody answered so they must be out back. I walk out the glass doors in back and find Belly and Conrad in the pool going at it. _I guess first love is the person to take the v-card. Belly is quiet, I knew it! _I just stood there, pale as a ghost.

**Conrad POV**

I can't believe Jere just walked in on us. Words can't even describe how _furious _I was at him! Luckily, my swim trunks sunk to the bottom of the pool. I pulled them on and got out. Jeremiah looked like a freaking idiot just standing there. Belly was staring intently at us, wondering what my next move was gonna be while putting her bikini back on. I threw a punch at Jere and, surprisingly, he threw one back. Jeremiah and I got into a vicious fist fight. Belly was gonna kill us for it, but I don't care. _He cheated on my Belly!_

**Belly POV**

They were throwing punches at each other so I got out of the pool, feeling amazing, btw. Conrad didn't hurt at all.

"STOP!" I must have screamed it 10 times. It wasn't working so I got between them. Both their punches came extremely close to hitting me, but then their arms fell limp at their sides.

"What the f*** do you two want from me?!" I screamed that at the top of my lungs then ran away crying.

I flew into the house, grabbed my towel from the kitchen island, snatched Anika's keys off the hook and scrambled into her car. I had to be careful because there were two other cars in the driveway, Conrad's rental and Jeremiah's.

I had to call Taylor. "Hello?"

"Taylor, its Belly!"

"What's wrong?"

"I need to meet you, NOW!"

"Ok, Anika and I are at YoBerry's frozen yogurt downtown."

"See you in about a minute." I raced into town.

**Taylor POV**

"Who was that?" Anika asked me.

"Belly, she's coming to meet us."

"Is she ok?"

"Didn't sound like she was."

"Oh no, a Belly breakdown."

**Anika POV**

Belly walked in and Taylor and I immediately asked her what was wrong.

"I can't discuss this here, let's go onto the beach."

We followed and then Belly started to cry. "So what's up?" Taylor asked with a sigh.

"Well, Conrad and I said a couple sentences then he asked where Jere was. I told him that that's why he was here. He took that to mean we were broken up, which we are, so we started making out on the front porch. He grabbed my butt and I knew I was still in love with him. When we stopped I told him the story, and then decided to go for a swim. He got in and I followed. The next question he asked caught me off guard and so did his answer. Turns out we were both virgins. So the-"

"Were?" Taylor and I said at the same time.

"Yes, now let me continue." We both smirked. "At the same time we both said I still love you and I was so excited. We started kissing again and then he pulled at my top. I lifted my arms and off it came. His eyes became glued to my chest and mine were on his crotch. I couldn't help myself so I tugged at his shorts and he nodded in agreement. The only thing left on was my bottom and I shocked him by letting it come off." Taylor and I's mouth dropped. "Quietly, I said let's do it and suddenly we weren't virgins anymore. While Conrad was inside me, Jere walked through the glass doors and almost fainted. Conrad pulled out, slipped his suit back on, and climbed out. Next thing you know they're in a fist fight. I got dressed and screamed stop at them, no effect. I got between them and said what the f*** do you two want from me. They both had stupid expressions on their face when I ran out crying. Your car was the only one left so I hope you don't mind me taking it. Oh, did you know the summer house now gets the Sunday paper?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, don't change the subject." I said.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, but this wasn't one of my best days."

"We get that, but we want details!" Taylor exclaimed.

"About what?"

Taylor sounded excited. "How it felt, what his looked like, etcetera."

**Belly POV**

"Well, he didn't hurt at all. And he got taller over the last year, he has really nice abs, and his looked, well, like Jere's." We all cracked up at this.

"Did you wear protection?" Taylor inquired.

"No, we did it in the pool, and we weren't expecting it to happen."

"Oh, well that's cool. You can't get pregnant after just once."

"Thank God!"

We all drove back to the summer house, preparing for what was waiting for us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Conrad POV**

I knew I messed up bad when Belly brought out the f-word. I think Jere knew, too because he immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry man, I messed up," Jere tried.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too, for getting in a fight with you. What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for punching you and for cheating on Belly, you?"

"I'm sorry dude, but I don't feel bad for stealing the v-card."

"Well you should."

"Why?

"Are you really that stupid?! Belly is just another girl whose gonna get their virginity stolen by you."

Did he just say what I think he said? "You think I've slept with other girls?"

"Well, duh. Of course you have."

I kicked him hard in the shin, "even though it's none of your business, I took Belly's and she took mine." Jeremiah just stared at me.

**Jeremiah POV**

Did he just say what I think he did? A trade for a trade? _Wow, my shin hurts! _

"Huh?"

**Conrad POV**

"I said a trade for a trade. I never so much as looked at a girl in California, never mind get laid!" I was practically yelling in his face. Jeremiah was speechless so I kept going.

"While I was pining over Belly in California, thinking how good you were for her, treating her like a princess, YOU were getting laid! How many times, huh, let's talk about that."

"It's none of your business how many times. My life is none of your business!" Jere was literally in my face this time.

I decided there was a need to scream back. "Your life is very much so my business! I promised mom on her death bed that I would watch you and take care of you and make sure you never f****d things up!"

"Well, guess what? You failed!" Jere got up and shoved me.

"Did you seriously just have the nerve to say that to me? Don't you think I feel bad enough about letting her down?"

Jere just crumpled. He was on his knees standing in front of me, crying, with his head in his hands. "I'm sorry man, I can't get over what I did to Belly and it's eating away at me. I really f****d up and you couldn't have done anything to stop it."

I patted the lounge chair next to me. "Let's talk."

Jere got up and sat, "ok, what do you want to know?"

"How many times?"

"Just that once."

"When?"

"Right after finals, right before I went to Belly's."

"You wore protection, right?"

"Of course. You heard what Belly pulled out of my pocket, and the last thing I wanted to do was make her pregnant."

"Good, I'm glad you were at least thinking about that. Why else did you do it?"

"Well, the pressure was getting to me that I was dating a younger girl. She had tricks that I knew Belly would never have, and I knew I would never compare to you, being able to date a girl that's four years younger and keep a level head." I shook my head at this.

"Who was this girl?"

"Courtney Bosch."

"How much older than you is she?"

"She's graduating from college this year."

"That tool was a year younger than me!"

He looked sheepish, "uh, yeah."

"So you're telling me that you couldn't take the pressure of dating a girl you've known your entire life that's a year younger than you, but u go and get laid with a girl that's probably feeling the same way as you were right about now?" Jere started sobbing again.

"Yes?" I could tell he felt awful.

"You know, you are a screw up right know."

He looked up. "I know, I was going to propose to Belly to make it up when she gets back here." Jeremiah pulled out a ring.

My face fell, "No, no way are you going to make Belly a screw up like you!" I took the ring.

**Belly POV**

We arrived at the house and it was empty. I figured they were out back so I motioned them to follow me. Sure enough, they were.

"Give it back!" Jere was screaming at Con.

"Give what back?" I asked. Whatever Conrad was holding above his head was now in the neighbor's garden.

Jeremiah tackled Conrad and they got into a fight. I turned to Anika and Taylor, "you two break them up, I'm going to go get what Connie threw."

**Taylor POV**

At the mention of his childhood nickname, Conrad stopped fighting back, but Jere picked up his pace. Anika grabbed on to Jeremiah and he went to punch her, but she grabbed his hand and stopped him from hurting her.

"You know what I'm capable of," was all she said. But Jeremiah didn't care, he kept throwing punches. I tried to get in the middle to pull Conrad out, but Jere punched me, too. I could already tell I was going to have a black eye.

"Sorry," Jere muttered.

**Belly POV**

I went out the gates of the privacy fence that surrounded the house and walked up to the French's door. I knocked three times and answered the door. The Frenches own YoBerry's frozen yogurt downtown, where I met Taylor and Anika today.

"Hello Isabel, what can I do for you today?"

I love Bethynie, she's the best. Her and her husband Brian must be in their late 50s early 60s. "Um, Con threw something into your yard and I was just wondering if I could look for it?"

"Of course Belly, anything for you, but first I have a few questions. If I may?"

"Yes, of course, ask away!" I smiled sweetly and it really was genuine.

"How are Connie, Jeremiah, and Stevie?"

"Conrad's pretty good; he graduated from Stanford last year and has stayed in California for med school. He flew up here for the summer. Jeremiah is doing well; he just finished his sophomore year in college at Yale. And my annoying brother Steven just finished his junior year in college at Harvard. Oh, did you know he's getting married this fall?"

"No! I didn't." Beth smiled. "I'm glad he finally found the right girl. So if Jere just finished his sophomore year than that means you just finished your freshman year!"

"Yep."

"How was it?"

"It was pretty good for the most part."

"How about your relationship with Conrad? I remember you liking him since you were little."

"Well, I dated Jere last year because we both go to Yale. I was going to break-up with him after final exams, but he did it for me."

"He dumped you?"

"No, he cheated on me. He came to my dorm after finals and I smelled perfume on him when we hugged." I could tell Bethynie felt sorry for me. "I found an empty, um," I hesitated. "Condom wrapper in his pocket."

apologized and reached out to hug me. In my ear, she whispered "maybe this is a sign."

I stepped back; I can't believe I'm going to tell her this. "It was, Conrad took me there for the first time this afternoon." I smiled.

"Oh Belly! That's wonderful! You know, he's wanted to do that for some time now." She winked at me. "Go right ahead and look for what he threw."

"Thanks."

I walked into the backyard and started looking around. I looked in the yard, I peeked in her pool, and then I finally found it in the rose bushes, of course. I managed to get it out with only a few scratches on my right arm. It looked like a jewelry box. I gasped when I opened the box and I felt all the color drain from my face. It was a wedding ring. There was only one problem. _Whose was it? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Taylor POV**

I just stood there shocked after Jeremiah punched me. A minute went by and Anika and I were starting to get worried. I just couldn't stand watching Conrad get hurt, Belly loved him more than anything.

I started screaming and yelling "Jere, STOP!" He didn't listen so I went back in. Instead of my eye, he broke my nose this time. I sat on lounge chair not knowing what else to do. Anika brought me a tissue for my nose and ice for both.

"I don't know what else to do, Anika."

"I hope Belly will be back soon, but in the meantime I'm gonna do everything I can to stop Jeremiah."

Jere overheard, "don't even try." Just then Belly walked through the gates.

**Belly POV**

I walk through the gate and find Conrad given up, Jere beating the crap out of him, Taylor sitting on the lawn chair with ice, and Anika not knowing what to do.

"Oh my god!" I drop the ring, in our yard this time, and run over. When I get closer I see that Conrad is already starting to bruise and he's is bleeding like crazy. "Jeremiah Fisher! Stop!"

"No, Conrad's getting what he deserves."

I couldn't help myself now. I walked over and kicked Jere in the gut. He fell back a little then replied "nice try," and went back to beating up Conrad.

I didn't know what else to do so I went inside and picked up the phone. The screen read: 911.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

"My cousin is beating up his older brother for God only knows what, my two friends and I have tried to stop him, but we just end up getting hurt."

"What is your location?"

"5 Peach Way in Cousins Beach."

"The police will be there shortly."

"Thank you."

I went back outside and J was still beating the crap out of Con, no surprise there. I walked over to Tay and Anika.

"What did Jere do to you?"

"He gave me a black eye and broken nose."

"Oh my god Taylor, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" I looked at Anika.

"No, I warned him before he could hurt me. He went to punch me, but I caught it."

"Nice."

"Yeah."

"So what were you doing inside?" Taylor asked. I whispered it in both their ears and they gasped, I just shook my head up and down.

Soon enough, I heard sirens coming down the road, I ran to the front with Taylor and Anika close behind. There were two cop cars and two ambulances, I waved them over.

The police got out of the car with the paramedics following. "Where are they?" one cop said.

"Out back by the pool," and I pointed behind me. They all ran and we followed them.

A total of four police came and they were all blowing whistles, Jeremiah stopped short when he saw them. A cop went over and hand-cuffed him. _Were they going to arrest him?_

The paramedics put Conrad on a stretcher and he moaned and winced. "Does it hurt to talk?" one of them asked.

"No" "Then we have a few questions for you while they talk to your brother."

A couple of the paramedics said Taylor should go to the hospital, so I told Anika to take her.

"You can take either one of our cars."

"Ok, I'll take mine, are you coming?" Anika replied.

"Hang on."

I went over to Con, "Is it alright if I go in the ambulance with him?"

"Can, what's your name?" "Belly." "Can Belly ride in the ambulance with you?"

Conrad replied, "of course she can, I love her."

"Seems like you can come, we'll be ready in a minute."

I walked over to Tay and Anika and told them I was going with Conrad and that I'd see them there. They left and I went over to Jeremiah, he had bloody fists. "Can you tell me his name and date of birth, he won't speak?" One of the officers asked me.

"Of course, his name is Jeremiah Adam Fisher and his birth date is May 25, 1993."

"Thank you miss."

"My name's Isabel," I held out my hand and she shook it. "Officer Laughner." A lady cop!

Finally Jere spoke, "am I being arrested?" I feared this question.

"Yes sir, until you see a judge." "Sorry, Jere, I'm sorry," I managed to spit out.

Great, just great! Jeremiah's going to jail, Conrad's in the hospital, and Taylor's in the hospital. *Sarcasm* this day is turning out amazing!

I went over and stood next to Conrad. I got asked the same question from the paramedics as I did Officer Laughner. "Hi, I'm Noah Brevlon," we shook hands. "Belly… I mean Isabel, Isabel Conklin."

"Yeah, so, I don't want to make him talk anymore than he has to, so can you tell me his full name and date of birth?"

"Sure, full name is Conrad Beck Fisher and he was born on August 5, 1990." "Thank you Miss Conklin." "Anytime"

"Ready?" The paramedic asked Conrad and I.

"Ready as ever!" And we got into the back of the ambulance.

In there, Conrad asked me who called the police. "I did," I told him. "Thanks."

Conrad was put in the emergency room right away because he looked awful. A nurse came in and asked me who I was to him. I replied, "I'm Isabel Conklin, his girlfriend." That made him smile.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be pushy, but just answer the question."

_What do I say; do I lie or tell the truth? She doesn't know what we've been through, so I'll lie. _"We've been together for three years."

"Ok, can I talk to you over there?"

"Sure." We walked to the other side of the room. "Are you a virgin?"

My mouth fell open, "um, no."

"Did he take it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ok, you can stay or go."

"I'm gonna go, my best friend is in here, too. She's part of this situation." She pulled the curtain around Conrad.

Well, I guess it's gonna have to happen, the part I've been dreading. I stepped into the hall and called home.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom, its Belly."

"What's up?"

"Is Steven home, I have some news that you're gonna want to hear."

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen."

"Is it just you and Steve or is someone else there?"

"Nope, just us."

"Ok, get Steve and put it on speaker phone."

I heard her call my brother, "hello?" It was Steven.

"Is it on speaker phone?"

"Yes, honey."

"Well, it's kind of a long story so don't interrupt me. Here it goes…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Laurel POV**

I was just lounging around when I got a call from Belly. She was in Cousins right now so we would just meet her up there in two days. When I answered she sounded worried, saying she had news and asking for Steve on speaker phone.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, so don't interrupt me. And I'm not leaving out any details, just the truth. Here it goes. After final exams, Jere came to our dorm to celebrate. I was in the bathroom when he arrived, but when I came out we hugged like always. I took a deep breath and inhaled his scent, but it wasn't his, it was perfume, and not mine. I got extremely upset and started crying. Taylor and Anika were there, too, so they comforted me. All of a sudden Jeremiah put his hand in his pocket and something made a crunch. The room fell silent and I got up and stuck my hand in his pocket. I pulled out an empty condom wrapper. Guess the hook-up was a lot more than I thought. Taylor and I slapped him and Anika punched him in the gut. After I kicked Jeremiah out, I called Conrad. Immediately, he flew in from California. I took Taylor and Anika to Cousins with me. The next morning Conrad called when he was a half hour away, just like I'd asked. I sent Taylor and Anika away so I'd have the house to myself to tell Conrad. Next thing I know someone's knocking on the door. Apparently the house now gets the Sunday paper. Conrad called ten minutes later to say that he was there and did I get a new car. Taylor and Anika took my car so the only car there was Anika's, which he'd never seen before. I said no and then he said that we always take mine or Jere's car and this was not his either. I told him I'd be home soon and to knock first so he doesn't scare Anika. When he knocked and I opened the door, his mouth dropped. We said a couple things and then he asked me about Jere. I told him that that is why he was here. He took that as meaning Jere and I split, which we did, and he kissed me. After that I went inside to tell him the story. After he listened, I told him I was going for a swim and he could join me if he liked. Conrad took me up on the offer and got in. At the same time, we both said I still love you. That turned into a make-out session and all our clothes came off. We did it for the first time right there in the pool. Jeremiah must have just arrived at the summer house, where he was not invited, and walked in on us. Conrad and I slipped our clothes on, he got out. Con threw a punch and it soon turned into a fist fight. As both of you know, I very rarely bring out the f-word. I raced out of the pool and screamed stop, it didn't work so I said what the f*** do you two want from me, knowing that'd get their attention. Crying, I took Anika's keys and left. Tay, Anika, and I all met and I spilled everything. When we got back to the house, J and Con were arguing. I asked them what about and whatever Conrad was holding above his head flew into the French's yard. Con and Jere started fighting again, so I told the girls to break it up while I got whatever was in the neighbor's yard. I told Bethynie everything except about the fighting. She told me I could look for my thing. I finally found it in the rose bushes, of course. I fished it out and found out it was a jewelry box. I opened it and found an engagement ring. Since I was done in the French's yard, I walked back to ours. I saw Conrad had given up and Jeremiah was beating the crap out of him. Taylor was sitting on a lounge chair with a black eye and broken nose. I just couldn't stand it anymore so I threw the ring down, ran over, and kicked Jeremiah. He stumbled back a little then said nice try and went back to killing Con. I had no clue what else to do, so I called the police and told them my cousins were viciously fighting and wouldn't stop. A minute later I heard sirens down the road. Taylor, Anika and I all ran to the front of the house because I didn't tell the boys. Two cop cars and two ambulances showed up. They raced to the back and we followed. While paramedics were getting Conrad on a stretcher, cops hand-cuffed Jere. After telling both the paramedics and cops their full names and date of birth, J asked if he was going to jail. By that time Anika had already taken Taylor to the hospital. Officer Laughner said he would be in jail until a judge could see him. I'm at the hospital now, on my way to see Taylor. I just figured you should know."

**Belly POV**

There was silence on the other line for a moment, and then Steve clicked it off speaker and must have walked into another room, "Mom's pretty shook up, we'll be there ASAP."

"Ok, I don't know who Jere's gonna call, you or Adam, so stay there for 10 more minutes, ok?"

"Sure thing."

"I'll call Adam with the news."

"Ok, love you Belly."

"Love you, too, Steve-o."

After I hung up, I called Mr. Fisher and told him exactly every word I just told my mom and Steve. When I hung up, I went to the main desk in the emergency room.

"Hello Miss, what can I do for you?" A tall guy asked.

"Hi, I came here with my boyfriend, Conrad Fisher, and my best friend was involved in the same incident as he was, I was wondering where she was so I could talk to her. Her name is Taylor Jewel."

"Oh my, come with me..." "Isabel." "Right this way."

He led me into a small room. "You're Belly Conklin? You came here with Conrad Fisher?"

"Yes."

"Sit down." I sat. "Well, looks like I have some good news and bad news, which one do you want first?"

"Um, good please."

"Taylor Jewel is in room 479 of the emergency department and will be let go today because her injuries are minor and untreatable."

"I have to hear the bad news now?"

He reached for my hand and I gave it to him. "Conrad Fisher has been moved into critical condition, we aren't quite sure he's gonna make it." My face fell and I broke out in sobs. "Tell everyone you need to that they should get here as fast as they can because we don't know if we can keep him. Also, you can go get Taylor and Anika; we'll let her out for this."

I called my mom and brother first, Jere hadn't called them yet so they were gonna leave right away, in tears. Next came Adam, he's coming right away, too. Finally, I called my dad, he was on his way. After, I went to Taylor and Anika's room and they were racing over to Conrad. "I'm gonna shoot over to see Jeremiah real quick to give him s**t, my mom, Steve, and Mr. Fisher are on their way.

I hopped in my car and sped over to the jail. There was a really pretty girl sitting at the front desk. "Hello Miss, how can I be of service?"

"I'm here to see Jeremiah Fisher, he just arrived today."

"Hm, you must this Belly girl he's been talking about."

"That's me, Isabel Conklin."

"Ok, right this way," she led me down the hall into a chat room and a guard brought Jeremiah in. Of course, the guard shut the door and watched through the window. I thought to myself, _orange is not Jere's color. _

"What do you want?" Jeremiah asked harshly.

"Before I tell you, promise you won't kill me."

"Bells, I'm not going to kill you, I love you."

"As you know, I went to the hospital with your brother, and Taylor's in there, too."

"Yeah, how is she?"

"You're not gonna be taking that attitude in a minute. They were gonna let her out this afternoon, but made an exception to do it now."

"Why, they thought she was cute?"

"No, because my mom, dad, Steven, and your dad are all on their way. They know you're in jail."

"Belly! I can't believe you told them."

"They're not coming because you're in jail."

"Then why are they coming?" He wasn't getting it so I guess I'll have to spell it out for him.

"Jeremiah, Conrad's dying in the hospital right now." He looked mad at first, then scared, and then just broke out in long hard sobs.

"This is all my fault, I should be dying, not him."

"I'm going to get you out so you can say good-bye."

I walked back down the hallway and when the desk saw me, she smiled and said "Alright sweetie?"

"No, actually, how much is Jeremiah's bail?"

She looked surprised, "we just had someone come in and evaluate that, hang on a moment while I check."

She typed on her computer, "looks likes it's $5,000."

Oh my god, that's a lot. I have to pay it, though. I handed her my mom's emergencies only credit card and she swiped it. "Thank you," I told her.

"Ernie, bring Jeremiah Fisher from cell 25 down here with all his belongings, please." She said into her walkie-talkie. Next thing you know Jeremiah appears in front of me.

"Sweetie, you've just been bailed," the desk lady said.

While Jere and I were driving to the hospital he started to say "Thank…" I held up my hand, "shut up, I don't wanna hear it."

When we got to the hospital, no one else had arrived yet. Jeremiah went into the restroom to change and Taylor and Anika were outside his door.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Personal stuff, close family only." Taylor answered.

"So I can go in?"

"Yes, Conrad said when you got back from making phone calls, which is what we told him you were doing, you were absolutely allowed in, no matter what." I smiled, that made me feel special.

I lowered my voice, "Jeremiah's changing in the bathroom, don't let him come in yet until I say so." They both nodded.

I knocked on the door, a nurse with a very high-pitched voice called out "do not come in unless Belly Conklin." She must be Chinese.

I entered and stuck out my hand for her to shake, "Isabel Conklin."

"Hi!" She grinned at me, "Julie Cho. You are a very special one to Conrad, consider yourself lucky."

Julie left and I looked down at Conrad. His eyes shifted to me. _He looked awful. _"Hi," he managed to say.

"Hey, Laurel, my dad, Steven, and your dad are on their way." He smiled a little, "good."

"Have you thought about Jere at all?"

"Yes, and I feel so awful about him being in jail, even though I may die because of him."

"Don't feel so awful. I wasn't making phone calls just now, I was visiting Jere." His eyes were wide. "I wanna see him."

"In jail?"

"It's just eating away at me that I don't get to see him and I may never again. I would do anything to see him."

"I need to go talk to Anika for a minute, hold tight."

I poked my head into the hallway, everyone was here, totally silent. I grabbed Jeremiah's hand, "Come with me." I took him into the room and Conrad's eyes lit up. Jere's on the other hand grew big at the sight of his brother. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Belly, wait," it was Conrad. "What?" "I want you by my side every second from now until I die, whenever that may be." I started crying and sat down next to him. We were all wondering the same thing, when will that be?


	8. Chapter 8

**Belly POV**

"Dude, I'm sorry I threw your ring." _It was Jeremiah's ring?! _

"I had time to think about it in jail," Conrad winced at the mention of jail, "and you were right, I shouldn't have tried to mess-up Belly like that." Apparently he forgot I was in the room.

"That ring was for me?!" I was shocked.

"Well, yeah. Con talked me out of it, though. And I definitely wasn't gonna propose after I walked in on Conrad f***ing you in the pool." Jere made a face. Well this was awkward.

"I'm sorry Jere, but we were broken up. And, I love Conrad, always have always will."

Conrad took my hand. "Belly, I've loved you ever since I could tell what love was. And if I die now, it's ok because I will die next to the person I love." I kissed him then started to cry.

"Can I bring everyone else in now?"

"Yeah, sure. But who's out there?"

"Um, Laurel, Steve, Adam, my dad, Taylor, and Anika, I can bring them in?"

"Yep, never know how long I'm gonna last." I walked outside and shut the door behind me.

"Conrad's doing ok, he's not great, but he's not on the verge of dying, yet. The nurse, Julie Cho, said he could take a turn for the worse at any moment. Con said all you can go in." I went ahead and sat back down on his bed. Jere was in a chair next to Conrad, but he gave it up to my mom and walked over and stood with Taylor, Anika and Steve.

Mr. Fisher walked over to me. He motioned to my seat on the bed, "Belly, may I, please." Conrad grabbed my arm just as I was getting up and sat me back down. He turned to his dad, "no, she stays where she is." I bent down and kissed him.

Mr. Fisher walked to the other side of the bed with my mom. They asked him a couple questions, and then my mom hugged him and said, "Let's give him a minute alone with just the kids."

When all the adults left Anika and Taylor and Jeremiah all walked over. 'Thank you, Taylor and Anika for trying to protect me. I'm sorry you ended up getting hurt, Taylor." She bent down and hugged him very lightly. "And Anika, I'm sorry this happened the first time we met, you probably think we're pretty screwed up." He said this with a smile.

"Naw, everything Belly's said about you and your family makes up for it."

"Good, I knew I loved Belly for a reason! And Steven, thank you man for being here for me all these days. I'll always remember our time in Cousins, especially the time Taylor came and tried to date me, realized I had no interest in her, and moved on to Jeremiah!" he had a huge grin on his face.

"Do you mind if I talk to Conrad alone for a moment, all of you can just go in the bathroom, no need to go into the hall?" _I wonder what this is all about. _Like Jere asked, all four of us crowded into the bathroom. Steven had his hands on my shoulders and I held Taylor and Anika's hands. We stood like that for five minutes, until Jere told us we could go back.

Conrad told me to come sit on his bed and I obeyed. Jeremiah held the three of them back and told them to hang on a moment. "If I don't die and I make it back to full strength, Isabel Susannah Conklin, will you do the honors of marrying me?" He pulled out a ring, _Jere's ring. _

I started crying, "Yes, YES! Conrad Beck Fisher, I would love to marry you!" I hugged and kissed him.

All of a sudden, his heart monitor started beeping really fast, then one steady beep. "No!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs and crying hysterically. Everybody came in and ran over, crying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **Hi everyone, I just figured out what I needed to do for an author's note because this is my first story. Please let me know what you like and don't like or if you have any suggestions or ideas you want to see in future chapters, I try to update frequently.

**Belly POV**

"He's gone!" The doctor raced into the room and checked his pulse. _He is really and truly dead, you don't need to check his pulse, _I mentally told the doctor, who is Indian.

"It's a miracle!" He jiggled the oxygen line that was keeping him alive and the heart monitor started beeping again.

The first thing I did was go over and hug Jere. "Thank you, you're an awesome brother," I whispered in his ear. "I know," he whispered back. I could tell he was grinning.

I turned around, "mom, dad, Mr. Fisher, I have big news."

They all looked intently at me. "I'm getting married!" I showed them the ring.

Mr. Fisher was barely audible, "to Jeremiah?" he looked perplexed.

"No, to Conrad."

"But that's Jeremiah's ring." Mr. Fisher didn't use J's nickname very often.

"Dad, I gave the ring to Conrad for Belly because I could tell he needed it and her more than me." He smiled at me and I kissed him lightly as a friend, as a brother.

"Oh my, son, that is all I've ever dreamed of in a son, you and Conrad. You are both wonderful and generous people, you too Steven."

"Thank you," Steven and Jere replied.

"And Isabel," he took my hands in his. "I am honored to give you and Conrad my blessing."

"I second Adam, you have my blessing," my mother was teary eyed.

"Mine, too. I wish you two the best," finally from my dad.

"Thank you, all of you." I turned to Taylor and Anika, "Taylor, I would be honored to have you as my maid of honor and Anika as one of my bride's maids."

"Of course," came from Taylor. "I'd be honored to be in your wedding," was from Anika.

"So who else are your bride's maids?" Steven was questioning.

"I'm hoping Bi will be one, and I think Aria," my "sister" from Italy when I studied over there, "will be one. And Taylor, I'm leaving this up to you. Can I see if Caitlin wants to be one?"

She bit her lip like she was thinking, "the bride decides."

"But I'm serious. It doesn't matter to me if she's there or not." Caitlin was our friend for about 3 years, Taylor, her, and I did everything together. Eventually, Caitlin and Taylor started fighting so I stayed friends with both of them, but was ten times closer with Taylor.

"You know, we don't hate each other, so she can come."

I ran up and hugged her, "thank you so much!"

"I kind of want a big wedding, so remember that girl I used to baby-sit when she was 7?"

"Yeah, her name was Abby, right?"

"It was. Well, I really liked her and we still hang out sometimes, like when she needs advice. Should I see if she wants to be a junior bride's maid?"

"Totally, she's really cute, too."

"Don't forget about me, I need a best man, or best men." Conrad really was alive. We all rushed over and I sat beside him. "Jeremiah, Steven, will you be my best men?"

"Definitely," Jeremiah was ecstatic.

"Steven?"

"On one condition."

"What would that be?"

"You and Jere are my best men."

"We will be," they both said. Just then Bianca, Steven's fiancée, walked in. I am one of her bride's maids.

"As soon as I heard I rushed over."

"Thanks baby," they kissed. Conrad and Jeremiah had never met Bi before. We all call Bianca Bi.

Conrad and Bianca locked eyes. In unison, they muttered "Oh my god."


End file.
